


Seksineuvoja

by toyhto



Series: Treffineuvoja [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Vain yksi sänky! Ja muita sattumuksia.
Relationships: Martin Crieff/Douglas Richardson
Series: Treffineuvoja [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092014
Kudos: 1





	Seksineuvoja

**Author's Note:**

> Laitoin tähän Finiin ikärajaksi K-18 mutta ei tämä kyllä ole K-18:aa nähnytkään. 17-vuotiaat olkaa varuillanne. Btw en tiedä mitään lentokoneista.

”Martin?”  
  
”Älä sano mitään.”  
  
”…hyvä on.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Martin?”  
  
”Douglas?”  
  
”Miten ne sinun –”  
  
”Douglas!”  
  
”Martin!”  
  
”Sinun ei pitänyt sanoa mitään.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Kiitos.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
”…Martin?”  
  
”Voi hyvä luoja, Douglas, minä en halua puhua siitä!”  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Douglas?”  
  
”Martin?”  
  
”…tai ei sittenkään mitään.”  
  
”Eikö?”  
  
”Ei.”  
  
”Eikö yhtään mitään?”  
  
”Ei. Douglas –”  
  
”Eikö edes mitään ihan pientä?”  
  
”Douglas! Lopeta jo, minun pitää keskittyä.”  
  
”…mihin?”  
  
”Lentokoneella lentämiseen!”  
  
”…hyvänen aika.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Douglas?”  
  
”Niin, Martin?”  
  
”Douglas, minä…”  
  
”…niin, Martin?”  
  
”Sinullahan on kokemusta kaikenlaisesta.”  
  
”Todellakin.”  
  
”Ja neuvot mielelläsi muita.”  
  
”Ei pidä laittaa kynttilää vakan alle.”  
  
”Erityisesti niitä jotka eivät ole pyytäneet neuvoa.”  
  
”Jos voin vaikuttavalla kokemuksellani ja laajoilla erityistaidoillani auttaa, niin toki minä – _hetkinen_ –”  
  
”Mutta nyt minä itse asiassa tarvitsisin neuvoja.”  
  
”Luonnollisesti. Kuinka pahasta tilanteesta on kyse?”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Asteikolla yhdestä kymmeneen. Yhdeksän? Yhdeksän ja puoli?”  
  
”Jos sinä aiot vain kiusata minua, niin sitten en puhu tästä sen enempää.”  
  
”…hyvä on. Kerro vain.”  
  
”Kahdeksan.”  
  
”…kahdeksan?”  
  
”Tai ehkä seitsemän ja puoli. Ei kun sittenkin kahdeksan. Tai kahdeksan ja puoli… Tai yhdeksän. Ei, ei se voi missään tapauksessa olla yhdeksän, yhdeksän olisi jos… jos olisin mennyt sänkyyn hänen siskonsa kanssa ja hän olisi kuullut siitä. Tämä on siis kahdeksan. Mutta toisaalta tunteet ovat ehkä jopa hankalampia kuin seksi, eli siis kahdeksan ja puoli, mutta toisaalta kahdeksan ja puoli olisi, jos hän olisi rakastunut minuun, ja minä… kahdeksan pilkku kolmekymmentäviisi!”  
  
”Kahdeksan pilkku kolmekymmentäviisi? Oletko ihan varma?”  
  
”…en. Ehkä kahdeksan ja –”  
  
”Martin, lopeta jo. Älä huolehdi. Minä autan.”  
  
”Kiitos, Douglas. Minä aloin jo hengästyä.”  
  
”Ja sen kyllä kuulee. Neljä.”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Neljä.”  
  
”Neljä?”  
  
”Asteikolla yhdestä kymmeneen. Sinun ongelmasi on selvästi nelonen.”  
  
”Mutta ethän sinä tiedä vielä, mikä se on.”  
  
”Mutta olen loistava arvaaja. Tai hetkinen, pitää ottaa huomioon, että sinä olet mukana siinä ongelmassa. Viisi.”  
  
”Viisi?”  
  
”Tai sittenkin kuusi.”  
  
” _Kuusi?_ ”  
  
”Hyvänen aika, näytätpä sinä hermostuneelta. Taitaa sittenkin olla seitsemän, se sinun ongelmasi.”  
  
”Ei minulla ole mitään ongelmaa!”  
  
”…eikö?”  
  
”...”  
  
”Martin?”  
  
”Totta kai minulla on ongelma. Minulla on aika montakin ongelmaa. Minun kämpästäni meni hiljattain ikkuna rikki, olen nimittäin ruokkinut puluja ja sitten olin niin kiireinen muutaman päivän, että unohdin sen ihan kokonaan, ja ne olivat nälkäisiä ja murtautuivat sisään. Ja nyt minulla ei ole varaa korjata sitä ikkunaa, koska –”  
  
”Sinulle ei makseta palkkaa.”  
  
”Niin. Onneksi löysin kirpputorilta vanhan makuupussin. Se haisee lampailta mutta on kohtuullisen lämmin. Mutta minun täytyy pitää nenä ulkopuolella, jotta en tukehtuisi –”  
  
”Se olisikin ikävää.”  
  
”- ja sen takia minun nenäni on aina aamuisin aivan jäässä.”  
  
”Sepä ikävää. Martin?”  
  
”Niin?”  
  
”Miksi sinä ruokit puluja?”  
  
”Ne näyttivät nälkäisiltä.”  
  
”Pulujen ruokkiminen kuulostaa sellaiselta jutulta, jota Arthur saattaisi tehdä.”  
  
”…voi ei.”  
  
”Tosiaan. Tarvitsetko siis ohjeita ikkunan korjaamiseen?”  
  
”En. Eikä minun ollut tarkoitus puhua siitä ikkunasta. Se vain sattui tulemaan mieleen, koska nenäni on edelleen aika jäässä.”  
  
”Sen takia sinulla siis on kaulaliina.”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Luulin että sinulla on fritsuja.”  
  
”Fritsuja?”  
  
”Oletko kuullut fritsuista? Luultavasti et. Ne ovat –”  
  
”Kyllä minä tiedän, mitä fritsut ovat, eikä minulla ole niitä. Miten nuori sinä kuvittelet että minä olen, neljätoistavuotias?”  
  
”…”  
  
”Douglas!”  
  
”Seitsemäntoistavuotias?”  
  
” _Douglas_!”  
  
”Yhdeksäntoista?”  
  
”Douglas, mieti nyt vähän! Minä saan laillisesti lentää lentokonetta.”  
  
”Sitä minä olenkin jo pitkään ihmetellyt.”  
  
”…ei olisi pitänyt sanoa sinulle mitään.”  
  
”Älä nyt. Puhutaan sinun ongelmistasi. Tai edes muutamasta. Emme varmasti ehdi käsitellä kaikkia, tämähän on vain kymmenen tunnin lento.”  
  
”Tiedätkö, Douglas, joskus aamuisin minä herään nenä jäässä ja menen kylpyhuoneeseen ja katson itseäni peilistä ja –”  
  
”Hyvänen aika, Martin!”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Ei sillä etten arvostaisi sitä, että haluat jakaa tämän asian kanssani, mutta… _hyvänen aika, Martin!_ ”  
  
”Mitä sinä… hetkinen! Ei se ole mitään sellaista. En minä aikonut puhua… Douglas!”  
  
”Sinä sanoit, että menet aamulla kylpyhuoneeseen ja katselet itseäsi peilistä ja kosketat –”  
  
”En minä sanonut mitään koskettamisesta! En yhtään mitään! En lainkaan!”  
  
”Etkö?”  
  
”En! Minä en kosketa mitään, ikinä, en yhtään, en varsinkaan aamuisin, enkä…”  
  
”Niin?”  
  
”…Douglas?”  
  
”…niin?”  
  
”Katseletko sinä itseäsi peilistä samalla kun…?”  
  
”…”  
  
” _Douglas_ –”  
  
”Minusta meidän ei pitäisi puhua tällaisista asioista työpaikalla.”  
  
”Itsehän sinä aloitit.”  
  
”Enkä aloittanut.”  
  
”Kyllä aloitit.”  
  
”Enkä aloittanut, enkä aio keskustella tästä nyt yhtään enempää, mutta Martin, asia on niin, että minä olen hiukan vanhempi kuin sinä ja huomattavasti kokeneempi, siis _huomattavasti_ kokeneempi. Ja jonain päivänä sinä olet sen ikäinen kuin minä nyt, vaikkakaan et luultavasti ikinä yhtä kokenut kuin minä nyt. Mutta sitten kun olet tämän ikäinen, ehkä ymmärrät vihdoin, että joskus mies haluaa yksityisellä hetkellä katsella itseään peilistä.”  
  
”Täytyy kyllä myöntää, että kuvittelin että katselisit jotain muuta.”  
  
”Niinkö?”  
  
”Niin. Jotain klassisempaa. Esimerkiksi pornolehtiä.”  
  
”Pornolehtiä?”  
  
”Niin. Sellaisia joiden kannessa on nainen, jolla on isot… tuota…”  
  
”Niin?”  
  
”Älä naura!”  
  
”En minä naura.”  
  
”Kyllä naurat.”  
  
”Nauran vain mielessäni. Mutta Martin –”  
  
”…niin?”  
  
”Sinä olet siis miettinyt, että mitä minä mahdan katsella samalla kun –”  
  
”En! En missään tapauksessa! Sanoin sen väärin! Tarkoitin että nyt kun asia tuli puheeksi, niin mietin että sellainen mies kuin sinä katsoisi naisia joilla on isot… rinnat, samalla kun…”  
  
”Niin?”  
  
”…masturboisi.”  
  
”Sinun korvasi ovat tummanpunaiset.”  
  
” _Tiedän_.”  
  
”…Martin?”  
  
”Niin?”  
  
”Kyllä minä välillä katson pornolehtiäkin. Kun masturboin. Erityisesti pornolehtiä, joissa on naisia, joilla on isot rinnat.”  
  
”…miksi se kuulostaa ihan erilaiselta kun sinä sanot sen?”  
  
”En todellakaan tiedä.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Douglas?”  
  
”Martin?”  
  
”Minun piti tosiaan kysyä yhtä asiaa, minä nimittäin -”  
  
”Liittyykö se masturboimiseen?”  
  
”- toivoisin että auttaisit minua.”  
  
”Hyvänen aika. Martin, olen suorastaan häkeltynyt, mutta en kovin yllättynyt. Tämä on lievästi epäammattimaista, mutta jos tosiaan haluat –”  
  
”Ei! Ei, ei, ei, ei, ei! Äläkä katso minua tuolla tavalla, kyllä minä tiedän että sinä vitsailet, mutta se ei tee siitä yhtään…”  
  
”…”  
  
”…kai sinä vitsailet?”  
  
”Kauniin näköinen pilvi tuolla edessäpäin.”  
  
”Douglas? Vitsailetko sinä? Koska jos sinä et vitsaillut, niin se oli…”  
  
”Harmi että olen nähnyt jo niin paljon pilveä elämäni aikana, että olen muuttunut kyyniseksi.”  
  
”Se oli oikeastaan sääntöjen vastaista. Sinun ei missään tapauksessa pitäisi ehdottaa minulle, että me…”  
  
”Enhän minä ehdottanut mitään, Martin.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Älä katso minua tuolla tavalla surullisesti. Minä vain vitsailin.”  
  
”Mutta ehkä tässä asiassa säännöt eivät ole ihan niin tärkeitä kuin… muissa asioissa. Tämähän ei liity lentoturvallisuuteen.”  
  
”Sinun mielestäsikö se, että minä auttaisin sinua masturboimaan täällä ohjaamossa, ei liity lentoturvallisuuteen?”  
  
”Emme me tietenkään tekisi sitä täällä! Hyvänen aika, Douglas, mitä sinä… sinähän sanoit että vitsailit!”  
  
”Niin vitsailinkin. On vain mukava katsoa, miten korviesi väri muuttuu.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Älä nyt, Martin. Punastuminen on ihan luonnollista. Sitä tapahtuu lähes kaikille ihmisille, mutta ei tietenkään minulle.”  
  
”Joskus minä mietin, miksi me olemme ystäviä.”  
  
”Olemmeko me ystäviä?”  
  
”…”  
  
”Se oli vitsi, Martin. Totta kai me olemme ystäviä.”  
  
”…olemmeko?”  
  
”Olemme. Sen takia minä ehdotin sinulle, että voisin auttaa sinua masturboimisessa.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Anteeksi. Minä vitsailin taas. Halusin nähdä, voisivatko korvasi mennä punaisemmiksi. Mutta nyt sinun ei kannattaisi enää punastua yhtään lisää, ettet muutu violetiksi.”  
  
”Minä en mahda sille mitään!”  
  
”…voisitko mitenkään muistuttaa minua, mitä varoitusvalo 58 tarkoittikaan? Olen valitettavasti unohtanut sen. Ja jos millään viitsit, pystyisitkö siteeraamaan koko sen sivun manuaalista? Mutta lopeta jos alan kuorsata.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Kiitos.”  
  
”Mistä hyvästä?”  
  
”Siitä että laitoit minut ajattelemaan manuaalia.”  
  
”Ei kestä, Martin. Tein sen itseni takia. Sinä aloit näyttää siltä, että jos ajattelet masturboimista enää yhtään kovemmin, lennät vuoreen.”  
  
”Voisimmeko me olla puhumatta masturboimisesta?”  
  
”Ehkä.”  
  
”Edes vähän aikaa?”  
  
”Hyvä on. Ellet itse ota sitä puheeksi.”  
  
”Tietenkään minä en ota sitä puheeksi. Doug?”  
  
”Martin?”  
  
”Tajusin, etten ole vieläkään saanut kysyttyä sinulta sitä asiaa, mitä aioin kysyä.”  
  
”Ahaa. Se ei siis liittynytkään masturboimiseen?”  
  
”Tietenkään se ei liittynyt masturboimiseen! Ja mehän sovimme, että emme käytä m-sanaa.”  
  
”M-sanaa?”  
  
”Masturboimista.”  
  
”Martin, lakkaa jo puhumasta masturboimisesta. Ymmärrän että ajattelet sitä kun olet tylsistynyt ja kahdestaan ohjaamossa minun kanssani, mutta voisit edes yrittää puhua välillä jostain muusta. Muuten tästä tulee pitkä lento. Ja meidän pitää ehkä käydä vuorotellen wc:ssä. Tai lukita ohjaamon ovi ja toivoa, ettei lentokoneita tule vastaan näköetäisyydellä.”  
  
”Douglas!”  
  
”Hyvä on, hyvä on. Ei masturboimista. Kerro nyt siitä sinun ongelmastasi.”  
  
”Selvä.”  
  
”…minä odotan, Martin.”  
  
”Minun on vähän vaikea selittää sitä.”  
  
”Luonnollisesti. Mutta yritä edes. Sinulla on yhdeksän ja puoli tuntia aikaa.”  
  
”Hyvä. Sinähän tiedät, että minä olen käynyt treffeillä Hannahin isoveljen kanssa?”  
  
”Jolla on varmaan nimikin?”  
  
”David. Olen siis käynyt muutaman kerran treffeillä Davidin kanssa sen jälkeen, kun ne treffit Hannahin kanssa vähän epäonnistuivat, mutta kävikin ilmi, että hänen isoveljensä piti minusta.”  
  
”Ja joku voisi sanoa, että se oli paras mahdollinen lopputulos treffeille. Jos seksiä ei lasketa.”  
  
”Minä ja David olemme käyneet nyt neljästi treffeillä –”  
  
”Tiedän.”  
  
”…miten niin tiedät? Minä en ole kertonut niistä.”  
  
”Sinun naamastasi näkee, milloin olet käynyt treffeillä.”  
  
”Niinkö? Mutta ne treffit ovat olleet niin… me emme ole edes harrastaneet seksiä.”  
  
”Ja sekin näkyy sinun naamastasi.”  
  
”Ei sillä ettenkö haluaisi. Tai en oikeastaan tiedä haluaisinko. Tai tietenkin haluaisin. Mutta tavallaan en. Ja tavallaan kyllä. Ja tavallaan kuitenkaan en. Asteikolla yhdestä kymmeneen –”  
  
”Anna olla. Seksiä ei voi ajatella numeroiden kautta.”  
  
”…eikö?”  
  
”Ei. Äläkä näytä noin kauhistuneelta. Se on hyvä asia. Seksiin ei myöskään ole ohjekirjaa – Martin?”  
  
”Älä katso minua. Minä näytän aina tältä.”  
  
”Etkä näytä. Näytät siltä kuin olisin ehdottanut, että kokeilisit lentää GERTiä silmät kiinni – älä nyt pyörry.”  
  
”En minä pyörry.”  
  
”Hengittele rauhassa. Sinä olit siis kertomassa, että sinä ja David olette käyneet neljästi treffeillä, ja sinä haluat minulta apua, mutta et ole vielä kertonut, että minkälaista apua. Liittyykö se asuvalintoihin? Koska jos liittyy, niin ensimmäiseksi ehdottaisin, että jättäisit uniformusi kotiin.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Tai edes hattusi.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Kyllä hän varmasti jo tietää, että olet lentoyhtiön kapteeni. Veikkaan että olet kertonut sen hänelle ainakin kymmenen kertaa.”  
  
”Se tulee niin helposti esiin keskusteluissa.”  
  
”Todellakin. _Hei, David, kaunis ilma tänään, olen lentoyhtiön kapteeni.”_  
  
”En minä voi sille mitään, että se on ainoa mielenkiintoinen asia minussa.”  
  
”Voi Martin, kyllä sinussa valitettavasti on muutakin mielenkiintoista. No niin, mitä sinun piti siis kysyä minulta?”  
  
”En päässyt vielä sinne saakka.”  
  
”Huomasin.”  
  
”Minä vain… en oikein tiedä, miten tässä pitäisi edetä.”  
  
”Davidin kanssa? No, ensin voisit kysyä häneltä, millaisesta seksistä hän pitää, ja sitten –”  
  
”Douglas!”  
  
”Totta, hän ei välttämättä pidä minkäänlaisesta seksistä. Sekin on aivan normaalia. Mutta sinähän pidät seksistä, vai mitä, Martin? Ainakin jonkinlaisesta? Vai olenko päätellyt tämän ihan väärin?”  
  
”…”  
  
”Hyvänen aika, mitä minä puhun, tietenkään minä en ole päätellyt mitään väärin ikinä. Martin, sinä pidät seksistä, ja jos David ei pidä lainkaan seksistä, niin siinä tapauksessa kehottaisin sinua harkitsemaan, pystyttekö rakentamaan parisuhteestanne sellaisen, että molemmat ovat onnellisia, vai olisiko parempi etsiä sellainen henkilö, jonka kanssa toiveet käyvät vähän paremmin yhteen, esimerkiksi –”  
  
”Minä pidän seksistä!”  
  
”…mukavaa kuulla.”  
  
”Ei kun tarkoitin siis, että hän pitää. Tai siis, kyllä minäkin pidän. Toisinaan. Se on myös melko hermostuttavaa. Ja sitä on niin vaikea ennakoida. Ja joskus se on tahmaistakin. Yritin käyttää hanskoja, mutta… mitä helvettiä minä nyt puhun?”  
  
”En todellakaan tiedä, mutta jatka toki.”  
  
”Seksi ei ole ongelma! Siis ongelma ei ole seksi. Tai tavallaan on. Tai ennemminkin… minä en tiedä, olenko rakastunut häneen.”  
  
”Davidiin?”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Douglas?”  
  
”…Martin?”  
  
”Mistä minä voin tietää, olenko rakastunut häneen?”  
  
”Tuohan on… vaikea kysymys.”  
  
”Tai kuinka rakastunut minun pitäisi olla? Tai kiinnostunut? Ja jos en ole hirveän kiinnostunut tällä hetkellä, saattaisinko kiinnostua hänestä myöhemmin? Vai onko se sellainen asia, että sitä joko on heti tai ei ole? Minulla ei nimittäin ole ihan hirveästi kokemusta. Minä olen toki seurustellut, ainakin… kahdesti, jos se toinenkin kerta lasketaan. Mutta yleensä minulle on käynyt niin, että se toinen osapuoli on tiennyt heti, ettei kiinnostusta ole, ja siksi jutut eivät ole edenneet yhtään pidemmälle.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Ja minä siis pidän Davidista, mutta tavallaan mitään kovin erikoista ei ole tapahtunut, me emme ole esimerkiksi… emme ole…. olemme kyllä suudelleet muutaman kerran, ja kerran hän koski minun… ehkä minun ei pitäisi sanoa tätä.”  
  
”Sano vain, Martin. Kyllä minä kestän.”  
  
”Hän koski minun hattuuni.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Ja otti sen pois minun päästäni ja työnsi sormensa hiuksiini, ja se oli yllättävän miellyttävää.”  
  
”Luojan kiitos. Luulin jo että tarkoitit hatulla sinun…”  
  
”Douglas!”  
  
”Anteeksi. Jatka vain.”  
  
”Jos me olisimme todella kiinnostuneita toisistamme, niin kai me olisimme jo menneet sänkyyn? Minähän olen kuitenkin jo aikuinen.”  
  
”Niinhän sinä sanot.”  
  
”Ja minulla on oma asunto.”  
  
”Jos sitä voi kutsua asunnoksi.”  
  
”Jossa voisin harrastaa seksiä hänen kanssaan.”  
  
”Jos häntä ei haittaa se, että siellä on jääkylmää ja lisäksi nälkäisiä puluja.”  
  
”Pulut tulevat sisälle vain toisinaan. Davidin luona me emme voi oikein harrastaa seksiä, tai voisimme, mutta se olisi ehkä vähän kiusallista, koska hän on paitsi Hannahin isoveli, myös Hannahin kämppäkaveri.”  
  
”Kuinka ihanaa. Martin, kysytkö sinä minulta, pitäisikö sinun harrastaa Davidin kanssa seksiä?”  
  
”En todellakaan.”  
  
”Hyvä.”  
  
”…pitäisikö minun harrastaa Davidin kanssa seksiä?”  
  
”…”  
  
”Douglas?”  
  
”Sehän on täysin sinun oma asiasi. Oma henkilökohtainen yksityisasiasi, joka ei kuulu minulle lainkaan, enkä minä voisi neuvoa sinua, vaikka haluaisin. Mutta nyt kun otit asian esille, niin puhutaan siitä sitten. Oletko ennen harrastanut seksiä –”  
  
”Olen!”  
  
”- miehen kanssa?”  
  
”…”  
  
”Sinun korvasi näkyvät, vaikka vedät hattua syvemmälle.”  
  
”…en.”  
  
”Et?”  
  
”En.”  
  
”Ja miltä se sinusta tuntuu?”  
  
”Seksi miehen kanssa? En tiedä vielä.”  
  
”Ei, vaan ajatus siitä, että harrastaisit seksiä miehen kanssa?”  
  
”…hiukan vaikealta.”  
  
”Vaikealta?”  
  
”Minä olen hädin tuskin oppinut harrastamaan seksiä naisen kanssa.”  
  
”Hyvä tavaton.”  
  
”Siihen on niin vaikea löytää hyviä ohjeita. Kaikki ovat niin…”  
  
”Pornoa?”  
  
”Runollisia.”  
  
”Millaista pornoa sinä oikein katsot?”  
  
”Ja epämääräisiä. Mutta lopulta onnistuin päättelemään, mistä siinä on kyse.”  
  
”…seksissä? Vai runoudessa?”  
  
”Seksissä. Mutta jos minä yritän harrastaa seksiä miehen kanssa, niin sittenhän minä en yhtäkkiä osaakaan mitään.”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Eikö sinun pitäisi sanoa jotain rohkaisevaa?”  
  
”En viitsisi ruveta valehtelemaan.”  
  
”Mutta onko se vaikeaa?”  
  
”Valehteleminen? Ei lainkaan.”  
  
”Ei, vaan seksi miehen kanssa.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Douglas?”  
  
”Ei käsittääkseni.”  
  
”Ei käsittääksesi?”  
  
”Martin, minä en ole harrastanut seksiä miehen kanssa.”  
  
”Etkö?”  
  
”Miksi sinä kuvittelet, että minä olisin?”  
  
”Koska sinä olet…”  
  
”Niin?”  
  
”Koska olet taitava kaikessa, ja jotta pystyy olemaan taitava kaikessa, täytyy harjoitella kaikkea. Tai ainakin kokeilla. Muutaman kerran.”  
  
”Minä olen sattumoisin taitava monessa asiassa, joita en ole tehnyt ikinä. Mutta ymmärrän erehdyksen.”  
  
”Sinä et siis oikeastaan voi neuvoa minua.”  
  
”Totta kai minä voin neuvoa sinua.”  
  
”Mutta sinulla ei ole kokemusta tästä asiasta.”  
  
”Martin, vaikka minulla ei ole lainkaan kokemusta tästä asiasta, niin se ei tarkoita, ettenkö olisi siinä erinomainen, ja ettenkö voisi oikein hyvin kertoa sinulle, mitä –”  
  
”Ja sitä paitsi sinähän olet naimisissa.”  
  
”…mitä?”  
  
”Minun ongelmani kuulostavat varmaan todella typeriltä. Minä mietin, pitäisikö lähteä viidensille treffeille jonkun Davidin kanssa, ja pitäisikö harrastaa seksiä Davidin kanssa, ja löytyyköhän siihen manuaaleja, ja sinulla on vaimo ja onnellinen avioliitto ja kaikki hienosti ja varmaan vilkas seksielämäkin.”  
  
”Martin –”  
  
”On varmaan parempi, että puhun tästä jollekulle muulle.”  
  
”…hyvä on.”  
  
”Mutta en Arthurille.”  
  
”Älä missään tapauksessa puhu Arthurille. Parempi ettei Arthur kuule seksistä.”  
  
”Todellakin. Enkä tietenkään puhu Carolynille.”  
  
”Niinpä.”  
  
”Vaikka hän ehkä osaisi sanoa jotain.”  
  
”Älä missään tapauksessa puhu Carolynille.”  
  
”En tietenkään.”  
  
  
**  
**  
  
  
”Huomenta, Martin.”  
  
”Huomenta, Douglas.”  
  
”Oletko valmis lentämään kymmenen tuntia kotiin?”  
  
”Olen. Entä sinä?”  
  
”Olen. Nukuitko hyvin?”  
  
”En lainkaan. Entä sinä, Douglas?”  
  
”Suoraan sanottuna se häiritsi melko kovasti, että sinun sänkysi natisi sillä tavalla.”  
  
”Minä yritin kyllä olla liikkumatta, mutta se natina alkoi jo pelkästä hengityksestä. Sitten yritin olla hengittämättä, mutta en pystynyt siihen.”  
  
”Luojan kiitos. Tai siis –”  
  
”Ja sinunkin sänkysi natisi, joten älä yhtään syytä minua.”  
  
”Sinun sänkysi natisi enemmän.”  
  
”Desibelimittarin mukaan minun sänkyni natisi keskimäärin kolmenkymmenenkahden desibelin voimakkuudella. Entä sinun?”  
  
”En tullut mitanneeksi. Mutta jos ollaan ihan rehellisiä, niin minua kyllä häiritsi myös niiden viiden espanjalaisen interreilaajan sänkyjen natina.”  
  
”Sitten kun he lopulta menivät nukkumaan.”  
  
”Niinpä. Voisimme mainita Carolynille, että jos hän vielä joskus laittaa meidät nukkumaan hostellihuoneeseen, jossa on viisi teini-ikäistä espanjalaista, me lopetamme.”  
  
”Ja Arthur.”  
  
”Niinpä.”  
  
”Toki. Mainitaan vain. Mutta emmehän me lopeta.”  
  
”Puhu vain itsestäsi. Sinä muuten näytät melko väsyneeltä.”  
  
”Niin sinäkin… hetkinen, sinä et edes näytä kovin väsyneeltä.”  
  
”Se johtuu charmistani. Sinulla puolestaan on melkoiset silmäpussit.”  
  
”Se johtuu hatusta. Hattu varjostaa.”  
  
”Ota se sitten pois.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Älä murehdi, Martin. Silmäpussit sopivat sinulle. Et edes näytä yhdeksäntoistavuotiaalta.”  
  
”Douglas! Minä olen aikuinen!”  
  
”…ja onkin erittäin vakuuttavaa, että toistelet sitä kaiken aikaa.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Martin?”  
  
”Keskitytään nyt vain töihin.”  
  
”Etkö halua tällä kertaa puhua masturboimisesta?”  
  
”Douglas!”  
  
  
**  
**  
**  
  
  
”Päivää, Martin.”  
  
”Douglas.”  
  
”Sinullahan on syvemmät silmäpussit kuin viime viikolla, kun nukuimme niiden viiden espanjalaisen interreilaajan kanssa samassa hostellihuoneessa.”  
  
”Douglas, minua ei nyt huvita.”  
  
”Mikä? Enhän minä ole vielä ehdottanut mitään.”  
  
”Meidän pitää olla ilmassa tunnin päästä. Minulla on paljon tekemistä ennen sitä. Jos välttämättä haluat jutella, jutellaan myöhemmin.”  
  
”Hyvä on. Minun pitääkin juoda kahvia.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Martin?”  
  
”Minä olen ihan kunnossa. Minua ei vain huvita puhua.”  
  
”Oletko varma?”  
  
”Olen.”  
  
”:..”  
  
”Miten niin?”  
  
”Tuo yksi varoitusvalo on palanut jo minuutin, etkä ole vielä ryhtynyt hermoilemaan.”  
  
” _Helvetti!_ ”  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Ilmastointi oli tosiaan hiukan epäkunnossa.”  
  
”Niin ilmeisesti.”  
  
”Mutta nyt se on korjattu.”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”…Martin?”  
  
”Minä olen ihan kunnossa! Minä en huomannut sitä varoitusvaloa heti, koska olen… koska olin… olen siis…”  
  
”…”  
  
”Minä jätin Davidin.”  
  
”…niinkö?”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
” _Sinä_ jätit Davidin?”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Te olitte siis yhdessä?”  
  
”No… emme olleet. Mutta olimme vaihtaneet puhelinnumeroita. Ja viimeisillä treffeillä hän laittoi kätensä minun paitani alle.”  
  
”Hyvänen aika. Hän laittoi siis kätensä sinun uniformupaitasi alle.”  
  
”…niin.”  
  
”Martin –”  
  
”Minä olen lukenut, että treffeille pitää pukeutua sillä tavalla, että tuntee olevansa oma itsensä.”  
  
”Mutta olethan sinä muutakin kuin lentoyhtiön kapteeni.”  
  
”…olenko?”  
  
”Joka tapauksessa, hän siis työnsi kätensä uniformusi alle ja sinä jätit hänet, niinkö?”  
  
”Ei kun… tai niin se oikeastaan meni.”  
  
”Oliko hänellä kylmät kädet?”  
  
”Ei kovin. Hän lämmitti niitä ensin.”  
  
”Huomaavaista.”  
  
”Niinpä! En tajua, miksi en halunnut olla hänen kanssaan. Hän oli mukava, ja ystävällinen, ja hauska, ja komea ja –”  
  
”Komea?”  
  
”Niin. Ja hän oli myös –”  
  
”Mutta ei kai yhtä komea kuin minä?”  
  
”Ei teitä voi verrata.”  
  
”Miten niin ei voi verrata? Kumpi on komeampi?”  
  
”Te olette komeita eri tavalla. David näyttää vähän samalta kuin… vähän samalta kuin John Watson siinä uudessa Sherlock-sarjassa. Ja sinä taas olet…”  
  
”Niin?”  
  
”Sinä olet sinä.”  
  
”Tiedän. Kuvailisitko vähän tarkemmin?”  
  
”Miksi?”  
  
”Minua kiinnostaa, onko sinun näkösi huonontunut. Se ei ole hyvä asia lentoyhtiön kapteenille.”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Kerro vain, miltä minä näytän.”  
  
”Sinä näytät… näytät siltä, että kuvittelet osaavasi ihan kaiken.”  
  
”Niinhän minä osaankin.”  
  
”Mutta hyvällä tavalla. Ja toisinaan näytät yllättävän lempeältä.”  
  
”Niinkö? Se ei ole tarkoitus.”  
  
”Jos siristelee silmiä.”  
  
”Ahaa.”  
  
”Miksi me muuten puhumme sinun ulkonäöstäsi?”  
  
”Mikä olisi parempi aihe?”  
  
”Teinkö minä virheen, kun jätin Davidin?”  
  
”Vaikka hän laittoi kätensä sinun paitasi alle? Vaikea sanoa.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Älä katso minua tuolla tavalla. En minä yritä kiusata sinua.”  
  
”Yritätpä. Sanoit _vaikka hän laittoi kätensä sinun paitasi alle_ niin kuin se olisi ihan mitätön juttu. Ei se ole mitätön juttu. Ei minulle. Kukaan ei ole laittanut käsiään minun paitani alle… pitkään aikaan. Paitsi lääkäri. Ja se olikin aika miellyttävää, kunnes hän… tai ei siitä sen enempää. Mutta minä ihan oikeasti toivoisin, että joku laittaisi joskus kätensä minun paitani alle. Toivoisin sitä tosi paljon. Enkä tiedä miten ihmeessä löytäisin sellaisen ihmisen. Ja tiedän että tämä kaikki kuulostaa sinusta ihan typerältä, koska sinulla on vaimo ja –”  
  
”Eikä ole.”  
  
”…mitä?”  
  
”Me erosimme.”  
  
”… _mitä?_ Milloin?”  
  
”Puoli vuotta sitten.”  
  
”Puoli vuotta sitten? Mutta minä en…”  
  
”Huomannut mitään? Kuinka yllättävää.”  
  
”Paitsi että puoli vuotta sitten…”  
  
”Älä sano mitään. Sovitaan, että et huomannut yhtään. Minä käyttäydyin aivan normaalisti. Aivan niin kuin ennenkin.”  
  
”Puoli vuotta sitten sinulla oli tapana tuijottaa vuoria niin kuin olisit halunnut kolaroida niiden kanssa.”  
  
”Se ero oli yhteinen päätös. En ollut lainkaan järkyttynyt. Enkä hukassa ihmisenä.”  
  
”Ja kerran rupesit hyräilemään _I Will Always Love You:ta_ etkä tajunnut sitä itse.”  
  
”Enkä missään tapauksessa miettinyt, että mikä minussa on vikana, kun avioliittoni hajoavat yksi toisensa jälkeen.”  
  
”Ja sitten Arthur kuuli sinun hyräilysi ja lauloi sitä laulua koko loppureissun.”  
  
”Se oli tosiaan kamalaa.”  
  
”Olen pahoillani.”  
  
”Mistä? Vaihtoehtoja on nimittäin paljon.”  
  
”Siitä että te erositte.”  
  
”Ai siitä.”  
  
”Mitä tapahtui?”  
  
”…ei mitään.”  
  
”Ei mitään?”  
  
”Niin. Pari vähäpätöistä pikkujuttua. Ja sitten…”  
  
”Sitten mitä?”  
  
”Minä myös kerroin hänelle, että sinä olet MJN Airin kapteeni.”  
  
”…sinä kerroit vaimollesi, että minä olen kapteeni?”  
  
”Niin. Äläkä katso minua noin, niin sinäkin olisit tehnyt.”  
  
”Tietenkin olisin. Ja hän…”  
  
”Hän koki, että olin valehdellut hänelle koko meidän suhteemme ajan sen sijaan että olisin luottanut siihen, että hän rakastaisi minua sellaisena kuin olen.”  
  
”…ja sitten?”  
  
”Sitten hän ilmeisesti totesi, että ei rakasta minua sellaisena kuin olen, koska hän häipyi.”  
  
”Olen pahoillani, Doug.”  
  
”Ei se ollut sinun vikasi.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Tai tavallaan tietenkin oli, koska sinä olet kapteeni. Jos et olisi kapteeni, minä olisin kapteeni, ja silloin me olisimme vielä naimisissa.”  
  
”Siitä minä en voi olla pahoillani. Tai siis –”  
  
”Mutta jos ollaan ihan rehellisiä, niin olen kyllä ajatellut, että ehkä niin oli parempi.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Enkä siis ole lainkaan yksinäinen.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Mutta jos ollaan ihan rehellisiä, niin kukaan ei ole työntänyt käsiään minunkaan paitani alle vähään aikaan.”  
  
”Doug –”  
  
”Paitsi pari viikkoa sitten. Muistatko sen hotellin, jossa yövyimme Tukholmassa?”  
  
”Douglas!”  
  
”Nyt minä tarvitsen kahvia. Arthur!”  
  
  
**  
**  
  
  
”Douglas…”  
  
”Martin.”  
  
”Ehkä meidän pitäisi yrittää selvittää tämä asia.”  
  
”En usko että siitä on apua.”  
  
”Carolyn on varmaan vahingossa varannut meille yhteisen hotellihuoneen.”  
  
”Viimeksi hän laittoi meidät samaan huoneeseen viiden espanjalaisen ja yhden Arthurin kanssa. Tarkoituksella.”  
  
”Mutta se oli eri asia.”  
  
”Niinkö?”  
  
”Miksi ihmeessä hän laittaisi meidät samaan hotellihuoneeseen?”  
  
”Säästääkseen rahaa?”  
  
”…”  
  
”Mennään nyt vain etsimään se huone. Olen kuunnellut tuntikaupalla hermostunutta hengitystäsi ja nyt minua väsyttää. Ja eihän meidän sentään tarvitse nukkua samassa sängyssä.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Martin.”  
  
”Douglas.”  
  
”MJN Airin taloudellinen tilanne käy näköjään entistä tiukemmaksi.”  
  
”Vaikka Carolyn ei vieläkään maksa minulle palkkaa. Mitä me teemme?”  
  
”Haluatko soittaa Carolynille ja kertoa hänelle, että et halua nukkua minun kanssani samassa hotellihuoneessa, ja että tarkemmin sanottuna et halua nukkua minun kanssani samassa sängyssä, vaikka se kieltämättä onkin erittäin leveä?”  
  
”Ajattelin, että sinä voisit tehdä sen.”  
  
”Miksi?”  
  
”Koska hän kuuntelisi sinua.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Douglas?”  
  
”En usko, että häntä kannattaa vaivata tällaisen pikkujutun takia. Kuorsaatko sinä?”  
  
”Sinä tiedät jo, että minä kuorsaan!”  
  
”Niin tiedän. Halusin vain, että sanot sen. Se tosiaan häiritsi viime viikolla melkein yhtä paljon kuin viiden espanjalaisen interreilaajan sänkyjen narina. Minä otan vasemman puolen.”  
  
”…mitä?”  
  
”Ja molemmat tyynyt.”  
  
”… _mitä?_ ”  
  
”Ja kuulin hiljattain että toivoisit että joku työntäisi kädet paitasi alle, joten minun on parasta varoittaa sinua. Jos yrität lähennellä minua kun minä nukun, minä luultavasti innostun siitä.”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Sinä sanoit että sinä innostut jos –”  
  
”Inhoitun. Tarkoitin että inhoitun. Jos koetat lähennellä –”  
  
”Miksi minä koettaisin lähennellä sinua?”  
  
”…koska minä olen äärimmäisen komea?”  
  
”Ethän sinä ole edes kiinnostunut miehistä.”  
  
”Mutta sinä olet. Ja muistatko mitä sanoin siitä, että kaikki miehet ovat pohjimmiltaan –”  
  
”- kiinnostuneita sinusta. Kyllä minä muistan sen. Mutta eihän se tarkoita että sinä –”  
  
”…”  
  
”Hyvänen aika.”  
  
”Mitä? Totta kai minä olen kiinnostunut minusta. Aiotko sinä seisoa siinä koko yön vai tapella toisesta tyynystä niin kuin lentoyhtiön kapteeni?”  
  
”Minä… en aio seisoa koko yötä. Sinähän sanoit että haluat molemmat tyynyt.”  
  
”Pistä nyt edes vähän vastaan.”  
  
”Hyvä on. Minä haluan toisen tyynyn.”  
  
”Vai niin. Ja mitä olet valmis antamaan minulle siitä hyvästä?”  
  
”Tämä on meidän yhteinen hotellihuoneemme. Carolyn varasi tämän meitä molempia varten. Toinen tyyny kuuluu minulle.”  
  
”Mutta minä istun sen päällä. Mitä minä saan, jos annan sen sinulle?”  
  
”…rahaa?”  
  
”…”  
  
”Älä naura.”  
  
”Ei sinulla ole rahaa. Sinun pitää antaa minulle jotain muuta. Jotain mitä sinulla on.”  
  
”Minä työnnän käteni sinun paitasi alle.”  
  
”…”  
  
”…”  
  
”…”  
  
”…”  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Kiitos tyynystä.”  
  
”Ole hyvä.”  
  
”Oli hyvin ystävällistä antaa se minulle… noin vain.”  
  
”Ei lainkaan. Carolyn varasi tämän huoneen meille molemmille. Toinen tyyny kuuluu sinulle, Martin.”  
  
”Kiitos.”  
  
”Ole hyvä.”  
  
”Annoit kuitenkin minulle sen muhkuraisemman.”  
  
”En kai minä aivan kajahtanut ole?”  
  
”…”  
  
”Tai en ole lainkaan kajahtanut. Olen vielä hyvin järjissäni. Ja nuorekas. Eikä kolme avioliittoa ole edes paljon. Jotkut ovat pilanneet neljä, kuten esimerkiksi Herc.”  
  
”Douglas?”  
  
”Martin?”  
  
”Mistä sinä puhut?”  
  
”En ole aivan varma.”  
  
”Pitäisikö meidän nukkua?”  
  
”Nukuttaako sinua?”  
  
”Ei lainkaan.”  
  
”Niin arvelinkin. Ajattelin jotain sellaista kuin että ehkä ennen nukkumaanmenoa otat uniformusi pois.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Martin? Se oli vitsi.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Tiedänhän minä, ettet ota uniformuasi pois edes nukkuessa.”  
  
”Olen pahoillani.”  
  
”Älä suotta. Onhan se outoa, mutta… sinä tarkoititkin sitä toista asiaa.”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Sitä että sanoit, että voit työntää kätesi minun paitani alle.”  
  
”Olen –”  
  
”Martin, sinun korvasi ovat olleet tummanpunaiset siitä saakka, etkä sinä luultavasti saa tänä yönä unta, kun mietit, mitä sanoit minulle. Ei sinun tarvitse olla pahoillasi.”  
  
”Mutta olen –”  
  
”Minulle on tehty hurjempiakin ehdotuksia. Esimerkiksi kerran Milanossa eräs agentiksi pukeutunut lentoemäntä –”  
  
” _Douglas_.”  
  
”Etkö sinä halua kuulla tätä tarinaa?”  
  
”En erityisemmin.”  
  
”Käsittämätöntä.”  
  
”Sinulla ei ole paitaa.”  
  
”Ei niin. Kaikki meistä eivät nuku uniformu päällä. Minä nukun itse asiassa yleensä alasti, se on paljon… mitä sinä teet?”  
  
”Otan uniformuni pois.”  
  
”Niinkö?”  
  
”Kyllä.”  
  
”Muistatko edes enää, mitä siellä alla on?”  
  
”Suurin piirtein. Älä tuijota.”  
  
”Totta helvetissä tuijotan.”  
  
”… _miksi?_ ”  
  
”…”  
  
”Mitä tuo ilme muka tarkoittaa?”  
  
”Se tarkoittaa kutakuinkin että _lentoyhtiön kapteeni Martin Crieff riisuu uniformuaan minun edessäni, miksi helvetissä minä en tuijottaisi häntä?_ Vapaasti käännettynä.”  
  
”Yritätkö sinä keksiä jotain mistä kiusata minua? Koska minulla on kyllä paljon pisamia, ja niitä on rinnassakin, ja vatsalla, ja alempana, mutta se on ihan normaalia, eikä kenenkään pitäisi nauraa –”  
  
”En minä aio nauraa sinun pisamillesi.”  
  
”Etkö?”  
  
”Minä aion nauraa sinun kapteeni-alushousuillesi.”  
  
”Douglas!”  
  
”…”  
  
”Lopeta nauraminen! Ne olivat lahja äidiltä.”  
  
”Niinkö?”  
  
”…mutta ne olivat hyvin mukavat, ja tukivat sopivasti, tuota noin… paikkoja. Siksi minä ostin niitä lisää.”  
  
”Niinkö tosiaan?”  
  
”Niin. Ja sitä paitsi minusta on mukavaa…”  
  
”Niin mikä?”  
  
”…muistaa että olen lentoyhtiön kapteeni.”  
  
”En ollutkaan hoksannut, että se pääsee sinulta helposti unohtumaan.”  
  
” _Douglas_.”  
  
” _Martin_.”  
  
”Jos olet nyt kiusannut minua riittävästi, ja kun minä olen nyt ottanut uniformunikin pois, niin pitäisikö meidän vain ruveta nukkumaan?”  
  
”Ruvetaan vain. Hyvää yötä, Martin.”  
  
”Hyvää yötä, Douglas.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Minulla on pissahätä.”  
  
”Sinähän kävit kusella kymmenen minuuttia sitten.”  
  
”Minä käyn ihan nopeasti.”  
  
”Jos minä kuulen, kun sinä kuset, niin minuakin alkaa kusettaa.”  
  
”Älä sitten kuuntele.”  
  
”En minä voi olla kuuntelematta. Sinä olet niin äänekäs.”  
  
”Jos minä istun?”  
  
”Hyvänen aika, Martin, ei sinun tarvitse kertoa minulle, miten sinä kuset.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Älä näytä tuolta. Totta kai sinä saat kertoa minulle. Minä kuulen sen ihan mielelläni. Oikeasti.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Mene nyt sinne vessaan ja lakkaa mulkoilemasta minua. Muuten me emme ehdi nukkua ollenkaan.”  
  
”Minä en kyllä tajua lainkaan, miksi pidän sinusta.”  
  
”Sinä pidät minusta, koska… hetkinen! Pidätkö sinä minusta? Tosiaanko? Martin? Martin? Hyvä on, kuse ensin ja jutellaan sitten tästä.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Ja kuse hiljempaa tai minulle tulee hätä.”  
  
”…”  
  
”…”  
  
”…”  
  
”Martin? Kauanko sinä aiot olla siellä vessassa? Eihän sieltä kuulu edes ääniä. Teetkö sinä siellä mitään?”  
  
”En.”  
  
”Tule sitten ulos.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Martin?”  
  
”Hyvä on.”  
  
”Minä jo luulin, että sinä rupeat masturboimaan siellä.”  
  
”En minä –”  
  
”Se oli vain vitsi.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Mutta kyllä sinä saat masturboida, jos haluat.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Mukavaa kuulla, että pidät minusta.”  
  
”En pidä enää. Hyvää yötä, Douglas.”  
  
”Hyvää yötä, Martin.”  
  
  
**  
**  
  
  
”Martin?”  
  
”Älä sano mitään. Minun pitää keskittyä.”  
  
”Mihin?”  
  
”Lentämiseen.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Älä katso minua tuolla tavalla.”  
  
”Pitäisikö meidän puhua siitä?”  
  
”Douglas! Minä _lennän!_ ”  
  
”Niin tosiaan lennät. Ihmeiden aika ei ole ohi. Martin, kun minä heräsin tänä aamuna, sinä nukuit niin että sinulla oli se tyyny pääsi _päällä_.”  
  
”Minulla on herkkä niska.”  
  
”Ja kun minä sanoin huomenta, sinä teeskentelit ettet ollut paikalla.”  
  
”Enkä teeskennellyt.”  
  
”Tai mahdollisesti leikit kuollutta. En ole aivan varma. Joka tapauksessa sain sellaisen vaikutelman, että olit vähän järkyttynyt, kun heräsit samasta sängystä minun kanssani.”  
  
”Enkä ollut.”  
  
”Vaikka mitään ei tapahtunut.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Martin, minulle on ehdoteltu kaikenlaista. Villiä seksiä ja avioliittoa ja käsirautoja ja sen sellaista. Se sinun ehdotuksesi, että sinä työntäisit kätesi paitani alle, ei ollut lainkaan pahimmasta päästä.”  
  
”Minä en tietenkään tarkoittanut sitä.”  
  
”Et tietenkään.”  
  
”Koska sehän olisi ihan hullua.”  
  
”Todellakin.”  
  
”Koska minä olen minä ja sinä olet sinä.”  
  
” _Niinpä_. Olen itsekin hämmentynyt.”  
  
”Ehkä me voisimme vain sopia, ettemme enää ikinä puhu siitä.”  
  
”Jos välttämättä vaadit.”  
  
”En ymmärrä, miksi meidän pitäisi puhua siitä.”  
  
”Toisaalta sinä kyllä punastuisit kauniisti.”  
  
”Douglas!”  
  
”Hyvä on, hyvä on. Ei puhuta siitä.”  
  
”…”  
  
”…”  
  
”Douglas?”  
  
”Niin?”  
  
”Mitä sinä olisit tehnyt käsiraudoilla?”  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Douglas?”  
  
”Martin?”  
  
”Mukavaa viikonloppua.”  
  
”Mukavaa viikonloppua, Martin.”  
  
  
**  
**  
**  
  
  
”Martin? Mitä helvettiä?”  
  
”Anteeksi. En halunnut häiritä, mutta… halusin jutella sinulle.”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Tai en _halunnut._ Mutta minun täytyy. Tai…”  
  
”Etkä voinut _soittaa_ minulle? Miten sinä edes tiesit, missä minä nykyään asun?”  
  
”En tiennytkään. Kysyin Arthurilta.”  
  
”Miten _Arthur_ tietää, missä minä asun?”  
  
”Ei hän tiedäkään. Hän kysyi Carolynilta.”  
  
”…hienoa. Nyt Carolyn sitten tietää, että sinä tulit minun luokseni keskellä yötä. Tule nyt edes sisälle, siellähän sataa. Eikö sinulla ole sateenvarjoa?”  
  
”Lähdin aika nopeasti. Olin kävellyt jo puoli mailia kun tajusin että sataa melko kovasti.”  
  
” _…kävellyt?_ ”  
  
”Ajattelin että olisi mukava kävellä. Saisin raitista ilmaa ja…”  
  
”Ja?”  
  
”Ja ehtisin muuttaa mieleni ja kääntyä takaisin.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Ehkä minä käännyn takaisin nyt.”  
  
”Etkä käänny. Ota kengät pois. Ja takki. Ja oikeastaan sinun kannattaisi ehkä vaihtaa vaatteet, sinähän olet läpimärkä.”  
  
”En ottanut vaihtovaatteita mukaan.”  
  
”Se olisikin ollut vähän yllättävää. Tule tänne, minä lainaan sinulle jotain. Sinä vilustut jos pidät päällä tuota märkää… uniformua.”  
  
”Douglas –”  
  
”Martin?”  
  
”Kello on puoli kaksitoista illalla.”  
  
”Kas vain, sinä siis osaat lukea kelloa.”  
  
”Ja minä tulin sinun luoksesi tällä tavalla ilmoittamatta.”  
  
”Niin tulit. Ja nyt sinä menet kylpyhuoneeseen, otat lämpimän suihkun ja vaihdat kuivat vaatteet päällä. Nämä näin.”  
  
”En minä mitenkään voi –”  
  
”Kyllä voit.”  
  
”Tarkoitin, että näissä housuissa on liian pitkät lahkeet minulle.”  
  
”Kaikissa housuissa on liian pitkät lahkeet sinulle. Mene nyt ennen kuin aivastat minun päälleni.”  
  
”Ja mitä sinä teet? Sillä aikaa kun minä olen… suihkussa?”  
  
”Vahdin oven ulkopuolella, ettet sinä karkaa.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Hyvä on. Minä keitän teetä.”  
  
”…Douglas?”  
  
”Niin?”  
  
”Kiitos.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Lahkeet tosiaan ovat liian pitkät sinulle.”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Ja hauisten kohdalla on liikaa tilaa.”  
  
”Niin. Douglas –”  
  
”Ota tästä teetä. Ja tule keittiöön. Tai keittiöhän on –”  
  
”Nurkkaus olohuoneessa. Näyttää oikein viihtyisältä. Kiitos. Paljon mukavammalta kuin minun keittiöni, jossa on nykyään puluja.”  
  
”Minä voin käydä korjaamassa sen ikkunan. Vaikka huomenna. Minullahan on vapaapäivä.”  
  
”Hyvänen aika, ei sinun tarvitse –”  
  
”Minä haluan vain leveillä sillä, miten hyvä olen korjaamaan ikkunoita.”  
  
”…ahaa. Ymmärrän.”  
  
”Otatko kakkua? Minulla on sitä aina pakastimessa siltä varalta, että joku tulee minun luokseni märkänä keskellä yötä.”  
  
”En oikein tiedä, pystynkö nielemään mitään juuri nyt.”  
  
”Ehkä myöhemmin.”  
  
”…tai mitä kakkua se on?”  
  
”Sitruunakakkua.”  
  
”Ehkä ihan pieni pala.”  
  
”…ole hyvä.”  
  
”Kiitos. Tämä t-paita on muuten todella pehmeä.”  
  
”Tiedän. Olen pehmittänyt sitä vuosia. Martin?”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Onko kaikki kunnossa?”  
  
”…”  
  
”…Martin?”  
  
”Ei. Ei tietenkään. Se ikkuna esimerkiksi on edelleen rikki. Mutta jos tarkoitat…”  
  
”Tarkoitan sitä, että sinä kävelit juuri neljä mailia minun luokseni keskellä yötä kaatosateessa ilman sateenvarjoa, vaikka olisit voinut vain soittaa minulle. Tai tilata taksin. Tai ajaa pakettiautollasi. Tai pyytää minua hakemaan.”  
  
”Pyytää sinua hakemaan?”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Ethän sinä olisi tullut hakemaan minua.”  
  
”En tietenkään. Paitsi että…”  
  
”…”  
  
”Ehkä olisinkin. Älä katso minua tuolla tavalla. Minun oma seurani on tietysti erinomaista, mutta joskus sekin pitkästyttää. Minä olen ollut aika paljon yksin viimeisen puolen vuoden aikana.”  
  
”…Douglas –”  
  
”Mutta minä olen siis suorastaan erinomainen yksin olemisessa. Niin kuin muissakin asioissa. Älä nyt missään tapauksessa rupea säälimään minua.”  
  
”En minä sääli sinua. Sääli on ihan vihoviimeinen tunne mitä minulla on sinua kohtaan, ja usko pois, niitä tunteita on paljon.”  
  
”…”  
  
”…”  
  
”Tarkoitin siis, että minun piti… minulla oli… minä halusin kysyä sinulta yhtä juttua.”  
  
”Senkö takia sinä kävelit tänne?”  
  
”Niin. Ja jos ikinä kerrot tästä kenellekään, niin minä kyllä…”  
  
”Niin?”  
  
”Luultavasti en tee mitään. Mutta olen vihainen. Tai oikeastaan hyvin nolostunut. Minä siis mietin, että olisitko sinä… olisitko sinä mahdollisesti voinut auttaa minua…”  
  
”Niin?”  
  
”Masturboimisessa.”  
  
”…onko sinulla ongelmia?”  
  
”Ei varsinaisesti.”  
  
” _Martin._ ”  
  
” _Douglas_.”  
  
”Joko sinä et tosiaan tiedä miltä tuo ehdotus kuulostaa, jolloin minä olen todella huolissani siitä, miten sinä pärjäät elämässä, tai sitten sinä…”  
  
”Kyllä minä tiedän, miltä se ehdotus kuulostaa.”  
  
”…niinkö?”  
  
”Niin. Ja jos sinä sanot minulle, että minä näytän neljätoistavuotiaalta etkä sinä –”  
  
”Et sinä näytä neljätoistavuotiaalta.”  
  
”…enkö?”  
  
”Et todellakaan. Martin, et näytä edes yhdeksäntoistavuotiaalla, paitsi toisinaan, ja sekin johtuu vain siitä, että välillä sinä katsot minua yhtä hämmentyneenä kuin yhdeksäntoistavuotias katsoisi.”  
  
”Enkä katso.”  
  
”Niin kuin esimerkiksi nyt. Vaikka kävelit juuri minun luokseni neljä mailia vain ehdottamaan minulle, että me menisimme sänkyyn.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Sitähän sinä ehdotit, eikö niin?”  
  
”…niin.”  
  
”Hyvänen aika, Martin.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Ja kun minä luulin, että sinä olisit sellainen ihminen, jolta kestää puoli vuotta päästä flirttailussa edes alkuun –”  
  
”Minulta kestikin aika monta vuotta.”  
  
”Olin myös ihan varma, että minä joutuisin ehdottamaan sinulle jotain hyvin suoraa. Kutakuinkin jotain sellaista kuin että _Martin, voisitko ystävällisesti istuutua tuohon sohvalle ja antaa minun vetää sinulta housut pois jalasta?_ ”  
  
”Minä tästä sitten lähdenkin… _mitä?_ ”  
  
”Martin, voisitko ystävällisesti istuutua tuohon sohvalle ja antaa minun vetää sinulta housut pois jalasta?”  
  
”…miksi?”  
  
” _Miksi?_ ”  
  
”Niin. Mitä sinä aiot tehdä minun…”  
  
”Sinun peniksellesi? No, jos sallit, niin ensinnäkin voisin ottaa sen käteeni.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Ja sitten katsoa, kuinka nopeasti sinun korvasi menevät punaisiksi.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Vai niin. Ne menivätkin jo. No, siinä tapauksessa katsoisin, kuinka kauan menee ennen kuin alat toistella nimeäni.”  
  
”Douglas –”  
  
”Ja sekin tapahtui jo. Tämähän etenee nopeasti. Minua kyllä kiinnostaa myös, kauanko kestää saada sinut laukeamaan. Minulla on erinomainen käsitekniikka, olen nimittäin hionut sitä vuosia itselläni. Olen varma, että osaat arvostaa – Martin?”  
  
”…”  
  
”Laukesitko sinä _jo?_ ”  
  
”En! Minä vain… aiotko sinä puhua vielä pitkäänkin, vai pitäisikö meidän…”  
  
”Ihan kohta. Mitä mieltä olet, pitäisikö sinun nähdä manuaali ennen kuin me ryhdymme hommiin?”  
  
” _Douglas!”_  
  
”Hyvä on, hyvä on. Suoraan sanottuna olen lievästi yllättynyt siitä, miten innokas sinä olet. Mutta en tietenkään kovin yllättynyt, koska kyse on kuitenkin minusta.”  
  
”Douglas, jos sinä et kohta – _nggggh -_ ”  
  
”Hys. Ne olivat vasta päällyshousut. Seuraavaksi bokserit. Tuo väri muuten sopii sinulle melko hyvin.”  
  
”Doug –”  
  
”No niin, no niin. Vedä syvään henkeä, ja sitten –”  
  
” _Doug_ , minä en tiedä miten minä pystyn –”  
  
”Voinko minä suudella sinua?”  
  
”…”  
  
”Vai eikö tämä ole sellainen juttu?”  
  
”Tämä on todellakin sellainen juttu. Doug, voisitko nyt mitenkään –”  
  
”Masturboida sinua? Sopiihan se.”  
  
”Ajattelin oikeastaan suutelemista.”  
  
”…kyllä sekin sopii.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Douglas?”  
  
”Martin?”  
  
”Miltä tuntuu?”  
  
”…hiukan ärsyttää.”  
  
” _Ärsyttää?_ ”  
  
”Todellakin.”  
  
”…ärsytänkö minä sinua? Tällaisella hetkellä?”  
  
”Sinä olet kysynyt minulta ainakin sata kertaa, miltä minusta tuntuu.”  
  
”Mutta minä haluan tietää, miltä sinusta tuntuu.”  
  
”Minusta tuntuu ihan hyvältä. Paitsi että sinun kysymyksesi eivät tunnu hyvältä.”  
  
”Mutta minun pitää tietää, toimiiko tämä.”  
  
”Se toimii oikein hyvin.”  
  
”…niinkö?”  
  
”Ilmeisesti minä olen tässäkin asiassa erinomainen. En ole kyllä lainkaan yllättynyt _– Martin!”_  
  
”Mitä? Osuinko minä johonkin?”  
  
”Sinä osut koko ajan johonkin!”  
  
”…hyvällä vai huonolla tavalla?”  
  
”Jatka nyt vain.”  
  
”Sinä kuulostat niin kiihtyneeltä.”  
  
”Totta kai minä olen kiihtynyt. Sinulla on kalu minun perseessäni.”  
  
”…”  
  
”Älä nyt lopeta. Hyvänen aika, Martin.”  
  
”Minulla tosiaan on…”  
  
”Niin on. Ja jos nyt voisit mitenkään käyttää sitä –”  
  
”Douglas?”  
  
”…Martin?”  
  
”Me harrastamme seksiä.”  
  
”Hauskaa että huomasit. Nyt, vedä se kalusi pois ja työnnä se sitten takaisin niin kuin –”  
  
”Tämä sitten tarkoittaa minulle jotain. Tai aika paljonkin. Oikeastaan tosi paljon. Minusta tuntuu että olen tykännyt sinusta jonkin aikaa. Ensin en huomannut sitä, koska sinä olit niin hirveä. Mutta silloinkin minä näin toisinaan unta, jossa sinä kuiskailit minun korvaani lentokoneista. Luulin että se liittyi enemmän lentokoneisiin kuin sinuun, mutta se taisikin liittyä molempiin.”  
  
”…Martin.”  
  
”Minä vain mietin, että etenemmeköhän me liian nopeasti. Ehkä olisi pitänyt ottaa rauhallisemmin. Koska jos me tosiaan menemme sänkyyn, enkä minä ole siinä erityisen hyvä, niin kuin varmasti en olekaan, niin sitten sinä petyt minuun, ja sitten et halua yrittää uudestaan, emmekä me rakastu, etkä sinä ikinä työnnä käsiäsi minun paitani alle.”  
  
”Martin, minä työnnän ne kädet kohta ihan muualle, jos et lakkaa murehtimasta ja pane minua. Eikä sinulla ole sitä paitsi mitään syytä murehtia. Sinä olet erinomainen tässä.”  
  
”…mitä?”  
  
”Se johtuu minusta. Minä olen erinomainen, ja sinä olet vaikutuspiirissä, joten pieni määrä erinomaisuutta tarttuu sinuunkin.”  
  
”…kiitos.”  
  
”Ole hyvä. Nyt, jos millään viitsisit – _madsköfsdaf –_ ”  
  
”Doug?”  
  
”…jatka nyt vain.”  
  
  
**  
**  
**  
**  
  
  
”Äiti?”  
  
”Niin, Arthur?”  
  
”Miksi Martin soitti keskellä yötä ja kysyi, missä Doug asuu?”  
  
”En todellakaan tiedä.”  
  
”Etkö voi arvata?”  
  
”Voin mutta en halua.”  
  
”Ehkä Martin halusi jutella lentokoneista.”  
  
”Ehkä.”  
  
”Mutta hän olisi voinut jutella minun kanssani puhelimessa.”  
  
”Tavallaan. Arthur, kultaseni –”  
  
”Ei hänen tarvinnut mennä Douglasin luokse.”  
  
”Niin. Arthur –”  
  
”Mitä ihmettä he mahtoivat tehdä siellä?”  
  
”En missään tapauksessa halua tietää, Arthur. Keltainen auto!”  
  
” _Missä?_ ”


End file.
